A broadcast receiving apparatus being a conventional recording/reproducing apparatus has two tuners for receiving television signals on plural channels. One of the tuners is used to select a television signal on a desired channel for viewing and recording, and the other tuner is used to select the television signal on the desired channel for recording. (For example, see Patent Document 1.)
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-180504 (FIG. 1)
In recent years, in a recording/reproducing apparatus such as the above broadcast receiving apparatus, it has been considered that an electronic program guide included in a television signal, for example, on specified one of plural channels is extracted and used for recording reservation or the like.
In a broadcast receiving apparatus having such configuration, to extract the electronic program guide from the television signal on the specified channel, it is necessary to select the specified channel by either of the tuners according to that extraction.
In such broadcast receiving apparatus, two tuners can be simultaneously worked. Therefore, a television signal on the same channel will be selected by two tuners respectively, so that the television signal selected by one tuner will be used to view the television program, and at the same time, the television signal selected by the other tuner will be used to record the television program in a recording/reproducing apparatus part.
Therefore, in such broadcast receiving apparatus, in the case where the same channel different from the specified channel has been selected by both of two tuners to simultaneously perform the viewing and the recording of one television program, the tuners cannot be used to select the specified channel, so that the electronic program guide cannot be extracted. There has been a problem that it is difficult to use the electronic program guide for recording reservation or the like.